My Best Friend's Sister
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Who is Rachel Barbara Hudson? Well, it turns out that she is Finn’s little sister that no one was told about. Will the badass fall for the angel? Will Puck defy all unwritten best friend/ brotherhood codes and fall for his best friends little sister?


**My Best Friend's Little Sister**

**Summary: **Who is Rachel Barbara Hudson? Well, it turns out that she is Finn's little sister that no one was told about. What happens when she first meets everyone? Quinn gets jealous and Puck gains a crush. But will the badass fall for the angel? Will Puck defy all unwritten best friend/ brotherhood codes and fall for his best friends little sister? Finn isn't going to be as dim-witted in this story and Quinn will be a bit nicer.

**Chap 1 – Finn POV**

"See ya later Finn." My gorgeous little sister Rachel called out as she jumped out of my car.

"See ya Rach. I have Glee this afternoon so you'll have to get someone to drop you home." I said as she walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"Kay. Love you." She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Love you too." I replied before she turned and headed towards the doors of her school. I frowned as guys watched her move, many of them looking at her ass. I sighed as I pulled out of the parking lot. It was times like these that I wished we went to the same high school.

Quick explanation – Rachel and I are twins. We are both sophomores in high school except I go to William McKinley High School and Rachel goes to Lima Grammar School, a private school about thirty minutes away from mine. Rachel got accepted in on a scholarship when we started junior year of Junior High and has been there ever since.

Rachel has never met my friends from William McKinley. I became friends with Puck, Matt and Mike in our final year at Junior High and since I only just joined Glee she hasn't met the Gleeks. She hasn't met Quinn, Santana and Brittney either considering how new my relationship with Quinn is. If any of them are ever over, Rachel is usually at the library, still in class or with one of her friends. Our school hours are different. On most days, she finishes school early and heads to the library but there are other days when she finishes later than I do.

I pulled into the parking lot at my school and grabbed my bag.

"Hey Finn." Quinn said as she wrapped an arm around my waist. I kissed her quickly and smiled at her.

"Hey babe." I replied before we walked into school.

We walked to our lockers and on the way various people patted me on the back and said hi. I didn't know many of them but that was one of the perks of being quarterback – everyone knows you.

"Sup man, Quinn." My best friend said. Puck appeared beside us, Matt and Mike flanking his sides. We bumped fists and Quinn waved.

"Nothing much." I replied as we walked. When we arrived at my locker I waved to the Glee kids as they came up to us.

"I'm gunna go find San and Britt." Quinn said before she kissed me and walked off.

"Hey Justin Timberlake, Mr. Schue told me to give you this. It's the new song we're working on today." Mercedes said as she handed me some music.

"What is this from?" I asked as I waved the paper around.

"_Anything You Can Do? _It's from Annie Get Your Gun." Kurt answered. I flipped through it and realised it would be a cool song to sing with Rachel.

"Cool. Who's singing lead?" I asked. We never had one set female lead. The girls alternated.

"I am. Quinn and Tina's voices are too high. Santana's voice is too low and Britt's is a bit to sweet." Mercedes explained.

"Ok then." I said. The bell for first period rang and we all headed off to home room/English.

I walked out of my last class of the day, Spanish, dazed and confused. It was the one subject I never understood. Rachel could speak fluent Spanish along with several other languages whereas I was the sportier of the two of us. I walked into Glee that afternoon and sat down in my usual seat. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out.

**La Mia Stella * - Heya. Catchin a lift wif Jade. I'm cookin dinna – wat do u want? How was skool? Luv u xxx**

I smiled at the phone. I started typing back a message whilst the other Glee kids came into the room.

**1/4BacFinn **** - Heya. Make sure she drives safely. Can u make Steak Dianne? I'll make wateva u want 2moro nite. Skool was gud. Wbu? Anyone I need to threaten lol. Luv u too xxx**

"Hey Finn." Quinn said as she sat beside me. I smiled and kissed her quickly before my phone vibrated again. I turned back to it, noticing out of the corner of my eye the look of confusion that crossed over Quinn's face.

**La Mia Stella * - *Sigh* if I must I will make Steak Dianne lol. Wif rice? Skool was gud – got a lot of hwk tho. No one 4 u 2 threaten. I'll cya afta Glee. Luv u handsome xxx**

**1/4BacFinn **** - Deffo rice. I may need some hwk help this arvo. Luv ya beautiful xxx**

I shut the phone and slid it into my pocket as Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Ok guys so let's work on that song. Finn, Mercedes, we can just work on the vocals today and later on the choreography." Mr. Schue announced.

We all stood up and began practicing. We practiced until Mercedes and I had the words and notes down pat. Mr. Schue dismissed us after that and we all headed out to our cars.

"Finn that was really good today, a little bit pitchy in some places but otherwise good." Schuester said as he walked to his car.

"So Finn, do you want to come over this afternoon?" Quinn asked as she slipped her hand into mine.

"I can't sorry babe. Mum wants me home early tonight to help around the house. I'll call you later though." I said. I walked her to her car and kissed her before heading to my own. I waved to the others and drove out of the parking lot and towards home.

When I got there I grabbed my bag and walked inside. As soon as I opened the door, I was assaulted by the amazing scent of Rachel's cooking. I walked into the kitchen and smiled. Rachel looked even more beautiful. She was wearing a pair of simple tracksuit pants and one of my football shirts with the sleeves cut off. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail and her face was free of make up. I walked up behind her and hugged her. She spun around and her beautiful brown eyes sparkled. She looked so much like mum but with Dad's eyes. I knew any guy would be extremely lucky to get her but they would have to get through me first. She rested her head on my chest and mine went on top of hers. This position was comfortable considering she was only 5'7 and I was 6'4.

"Heya." She said as she pulled away. I kissed her forehead before she walked back over to the stove and I sat at the island.

"Hey princess. How are you?" I asked as I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I'm good. What about you? How was Glee?" She asked.

"It was good. We are performing a new song." I said.

"Ooh. Which one?" She asked. Rachel always loved it when I got a new song because it meant that she could go over it with me. She loved singing.

"_Anything You Can Do _from Annie Get Your Gun." I replied remembering what Kurt had told me earlier.

"That's a really cool song. It's the ultimate feminist song according to Jade. Which girl is singing lead?" She asked. She may not have met my friends but I told her all about them.

"Mercedes. I wish you were there. Together, we could kill this song." I commented.

"I know big brother. Maybe we can sing it at the home for some of the residents during the break. If they want us back." Rach said. Our mum worked as a nurse at the local Retirement Village. Mum asked us to come in and perform one night because bingo was cancelled. Rachel and I started with some songs Frank Sinatra, Charlie Chaplin and Nat King Cole songs before moving on to more modern things. We performed for about an hour and a half and by the time we were done, every person was there watching us. We would go once a week after that during the school holidays.

"That sounds cool." I replied.

"So, what homework did you need help with?" Rach asked while the steak and sauce simmered and the rice cooked.

"Spanish of course. Oh and some maths" I said with a sheepish grin.

"Ok cool. Grab it for me and we'll work on it while dinner simmers." Rach said.

I grabbed my homework and together we worked it all out. Soon dinner was ready and mum arrived home from work. We ate together before Rachel and I went downstairs to the basement where the piano and drum kit were. Rachel helped me get the song right and made sure I wasn't off on any notes.

After a few hours of mucking around with the music, Rachel headed upstairs to her room and I went for a shower. I knocked on her door as I went past, letting her now the shower was free. I climbed into my bed and picked my phone up off the dresser.

**Q – Hey babe. Puck said he culd pick us both up 2moro mornin – I have Cheerios and u hav fball practice. See ya in th mornin.**

**PuckBadass – I'll pick ya up 2moro for fball. I'm pickin Q up 2 nd possibly Matt nd Mike.**

I put the phone down and heard Rachel knock on the wall dividing our rooms. It was our before bed tradition since we were kids. It was our way of telling each other good night. I knocked back my usual reply before turning my light off and falling asleep.

**--- Next Morning – Puck POV ---**

I drove to Finn's house tired but feeling really good. Mrs. Benson had gotten me over to clean her pool yesterday afternoon which led to a night of hardcore fucking due to her husband being out of town and her son was away at some baseball thing. I slipped out of the bed at about 4 am and drove home to shower and go for my run. Fuck I love cougars.

I pulled into Finn's driveway and noticed a black Mercedes Benz pull in behind me with music blaring. I looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed a hot blonde fixing her make up in the mirror. She beeped the horn and waited. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at Finn's place. My questions were answered when the door opened and a girl walked out. I think my eyes bugged out of my head and my lower regions instantly reacted.

She was wearing a short, black high waisted skirt, a white blouse and had a black blazer hung over her arm. Her stockinged legs went on forever and ended at a pair of simple (but fucking hot) black pumps. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face in a simple ponytail with a black headband. She had a black shoulder bag with an emblem that I couldn't make out stamped onto the front.

I watched as she walked to the black Mercedes and opened the door. She said something to the driver before walking over to the passenger side. I turned to the door where Finn was locking it.

"Cya Finn. Love you." The girl called out before sliding into the Mercedes. I watched as the two girls kissed each other on the cheek before the driver backed the car out and drove away. Finn jumped into the passenger side of the car and looked at me.

"Hey man." He said with his usual grin. We bumped fists and I reversed out of his drive way.

"I won't say anything about your little thing to Quinn." I said to him. "'Mum wants me home' my ass."

Finn looked at me confused but didn't say anything as we pulled up at Quinn's place. She jumped in the backseat of the truck and kissed Finn before putting her seatbelt on and I drove away.

After picking up Matt and Mike we drove to school and parted ways. Quinn went to cheer practice with the fucking freaky Coach Sylvester whilst we walked to the locker room. We shoved our things in our lockers and headed out to the pitch. We practiced for an hour before heading back to the locker room to shower. Finn and I were the last one's there and I decided to ask more about the honey I saw earlier.

"So man, wanna tell me what happened last night?" I hinted as we got changed.

"What are you talking about Puck?" Finn asked.

"Like you didn't know." When Finn gave me a confused look I continued. "Who was that babe I saw leaving your house today?"

Finn glared and said "No one."

"Look it doesn't bother me if you're doing her whilst you're with Quinn I just want to know if she is available cause she certainly didn't look like no one." I said.

I didn't expect Finn to grab me by the shirt and throw me into some lockers.

"What the fuck man?" I yelled at him.

"We may be best friends but if you ever say that again, I'll beat your fucking face in got it?" He hissed.

I pushed his hands off me and nodded. Finn glared and grabbed his bag before stomping out of the locker room.

Finn hardly spoke two words to me for the rest of the day. We sat with the Gleeks at lunch and Finn sat as far away from me as he could.

When school ended, I followed the crowd outside before we were stuck in a road block. Everyone had stopped in their tracks and was staring at a black Mercedes. I noticed it was the one from this morning and the girl that I had seen coming out of Finn's place was leaning against the car. The blonde was standing beside her and the pair where talking. They were both wearing the same outfit so I assumed it was their school uniform – I love girls in uniform, it's fucking hot. The girl from Finn's was wearing black aviator sunglasses that gave an air of mystery to her. I noticed Finn walk out of the building and look at the gathered crowd confused. He looked around before his eyes connected with the girl.

He smiled widely and so did she. Finn walked past everyone and over to the car. Everyone gathered was shocked but even more so when he picked the brunette up and swung her around. He placed her on the ground and kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek before Finn kissed the blonde's cheek which she copied. Finn opened the passenger side door for the brunette and shut it once she had slid in. He jumped into the backseat and the blonde got in the driver's side. The three of them drove away without a glance back.

The crowd started to leave and it was then I noticed Quinn standing there with a look of shock, anger and hurt in her eyes. She walked over to Brittney's car and slid in the passenger's side. Britt started the cars whilst Santana jumped into the backseat.

"Who was that hot chick with Finn?" Matt asked as he, Mike and the Gleeks came to stand with me.

"I dunno. He got all defensive and wouldn't tell me." I said.

"Me thinks Justin Timberlake needs a visit. Quinn looked majorly hurt." Mercedes said. We all agreed and headed over to Finn's house.

Mike rang the doorbell and Mrs. Hudson answered.

"Hello kids. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We were wondering if Finn was home yet." Mike said politely.

"Not yet he has just gone out with Rachel and Jade for a bit but he should be back soon. Come in." Mrs. Hudson said. Ok so the babe was either Jade or Rachel.

We walked into the kitchen and sat at the island whilst Mrs. Hudson made us all something to eat. The doorbell rang again and Mrs. Hudson went to answer it. She came back a few minutes later followed by Quinn, Santana and Brittney.

"Hey white girl." Mercedes said to Quinn. She looked like she had been crying so Tina and Mercedes gave her a hug. I was about to complain about chick flick moments when we heard pounding music from outside. Mrs. Hudson looked through the kitchen window and we all caught a glance of the Mercedes. Finn and the hot chick slid out of the car. Rachel or Jade (whichever one she was) leant into the driver's side and kissed the other girl on the cheek. Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both waved as the car drove off. Finn and the chick turned and walked inside. They entered the kitchen laughing about something until they saw all of us. Finn tensed and the girl smiled softly.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me handsome." The girl said in a husky yet feminine voice (one that I knew Santana always tried to imitate when we were about to fuck but could never succeed). She reached up and kissed his cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson whispered something to Finn before following the girl and closing the door behind her.

"Uh hey guys." Finn said.

"Hey? HEY! That's all you have to say! How dare you Finn Hudson?! How could you cheat on me with some slut?!" Quinn yelled before she started to cry again. We heard laughter outside the door whilst Finn just stared at Quinn in shock.

"Cheat on you? Quinn, I'm not cheating on you." Finn protested.

Before Quinn could say anything, the kitchen door opened and the girl walked in again. She was now barefoot and I suddenly felt aroused. She was only short, probably around 5'6 – 5'8. she was laughing as she walked up beside Finn.

"Finn you dumbshit!" She said before slapping him upside the head before walking over to the fridge. I never thought a girl who wasn't a cougar swearing would be hot but FUCK!

"Hey, back off slut. He's mine." Quinn said as she glared daggers at the girl. Anyone else would have run to Alaska by now from the look Quinn was giving them but this girl just grabbed a can of Coke and smiled.

"When you find out the truth Quinn, I will be expecting an apology. Finn, please tell her before she starts throwing knives at you." She said before brushing past Quinn and walking back out of the kitchen,

"Yes Finn, please enlighten me as to who that slut is and how the fuck does she know my name?" Quinn said with her hands on her hips.

"Quinn, babe, please stop calling her a slut and then, once you have calmed down enough to listen to rational thinking, I will tell you." Finn said. Quinn took some deep breaths and glared at Finn.

"Ok, now that your calm. I am not cheating on you babe. I never have and I never will." Finn said as he sat down beside her.

"Then who is she?" Quinn demanded.

"RACHEL!" Finn called out. We heard footsteps as Rachel walked into the kitchen. Finn walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He led her towards Quinn and smiled.

"Rachel, meet Quinn, my girlfriend. Quinn, meet Rachel, my little sister." Finn said as Rachel stuck out her hand.

"SISTER!" Everyone of us shouted.

"Hi there. Finn has told me so much about all of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Rachel said with a big smile.

"So as you can see, I'm not cheating on you." Finn said with a look directed at Quinn. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Rachel's legs and ass in that skirt.

_No you dumbass! She's Finn's little sister! _My mind argued.

I tuned out the annoying voices in my head and focused on the goddess in front of me.

"Oh, look Rachel; I'm sorry I jumped to a conclusion." Quinn said with her head down.

"It's totally cool. I expected nothing less. Finn talks about you all the time so it is great to put a face to a name." Rachel said as Quinn shook her hand.

"Ok Rach, so this is Britt, San, Matt, Mike, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and finally Puck." Finn said as he introduced us. Everyone waved at Rachel but I raised my eyebrow and shot Rachel a smirk that made all girls and cougars go weak. She looked at me and then Finn quickly before shooting me one of her own. I tried to suppress the images of what I wanted to do to her.

_She's Finn's FUCKING sister! _My mind screamed.

"Hi. Look, I got homework to do but it was great to meet you guys." Rachel said. She kissed Finn on the cheek and headed out to the living room.

"So, spill everything Hudson." Kurt said. "What school is she at? How old etc."

"Rach is at Lima Grammar School. She got accepted on a scholarship just before I met you guys at Junior High. She's my twin so she's 16." Finn explained.

"So you're the older one." Britt said. We all rolled our eyes but smiled at the blonde Cheerio.

"Yep by 15 minutes." Finn replied.

"And he never lets her forget." Mrs. Hudson said as she walked into the room.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Matt asked.

"You guys never asked if I had any siblings." Finn said bluntly.

"Why haven't any of us seen her?" Artie asked.

"Well, usually our schedules are different so she will finish earlier than me or vice versa. If she finishes earlier than me she usually goes to the library to study." Finn said.

"She's very pretty." Tina said. It was still weird to hear her speak without the stutter.

"She get's that from my side of the family." Connie said.

"She sure does Mrs. H." I said with a sly grin. She shook her head at me and laughed.

One by one the Gleeks began to leave. Quinn, Matt, Mike and I were the last one's to go. I told Finn I would drive the next morning (only so I could see Rachel again).

**--- Rachel POV ---**

I got dressed in my uniform the next morning. I braided my hair into two braids and grabbed my bag and sunglasses. Finn was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast so I slipped into the seat beside him. He kissed my cheek before returning to his food. I used this time to do what I had been doing all night – thinking about Finn's best friend.

Puck was absolutely HOT! His white shirt and blue and grey over shirt clung to his muscles just right. I could also see the outline of a nipple ring on his left pec. His jeans were tight around the ass and hips but were baggy around the legs. I could see black work boots on his feet and his hair! OMG! The shaved bit was cool but what was even cooler was the Mohawk. No guy at my school could ever pull that off (not that they would be allowed to).

I quickly scoffed down some breakfast when I heard Jade's music coming down the street. I grabbed my bag and Finn followed. We both kissed mum on he cheek and walked outside.

Puck's truck was in front of Jade's Benz. Puck was leaning against the side looking like sex on legs. He was wearing a white wife beater underneath a black and blue jacket. His jeans clung to him perfectly and he was wearing sunglasses like mine.

"See ya Finn, Puck." I said as I walked past him. He rose and eyebrow at me and lowered his glasses. He smirked at me before jumping back into his truck.

"Damn girl. That boy is fine." Jade said after I had kissed her cheek and jumped in her car.

"I know." I replied as she reversed the car. I waved to the boys before we drove off.

"Why don't you go for him. He was totally checking you out." Jade said with a grin. "Honey, you need a good man."

"Jadie, he's Finn's best friend. He's off limits." I said with a sigh.

"That sucks. Just because you can't touch doesn't mean you can't look though." Jade said with a grin. I laughed and began daydreaming about my big brother's best friend.

**Just a story idea that wouldn't leave my head. I really shouldn't start a new story but it just wouldn't leave me alone. I start school again on Monday and being the crazy person that I am, I have picked up some extra subjects at school (for those in New South Wales Australia, I am doing 14 units for my HSC) so my updating time will be severely cut. I'm also attending TAFE two nights a week now. I will try and update when I can but this is my last year of school so once I am done, you will all have my undivided attention. I will try and update when I get some down time. Keep up the wonderful reviews and alerts. I love them.**

**Also, Puck's outfit is the same as the one he wore when he paintballed Finn in the pilot. **

**Love**

**Bronte **


End file.
